


A Colorful Mess

by rightings



Series: timeless [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, softness but shitty softness, steve's horrid texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightings/pseuds/rightings
Summary: “I’m breaking up with you.”Bucky uses his free hand to toss another Takis into his mouth, “That’s great, honey.”





	A Colorful Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Bãi Rác Tình Yêu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503110) by [thegirl_gcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat)



> hiii, a few notes to begin with  
> -this is the second part of my timeless series, but it stands alone!  
> -if u want to understand the background a bit better, though, steve is cap, and its modern bucky  
> -their relationship is already established in the first part so this just fluff  
> -title is from honey by kehlani  
> -like all my other fics, this is v rushed and unedited so if u see typos (which there probably will be) please don't hesitate to correct them:)  
> -enjoy! xxxx

 

“Bucky, come on.” 

Maybe if he pretends he can’t hear him for long enough, Bucky thinks, Steve will go away. 

“I know you can hear me.”

Bullshit. Steve can’t know that. 

“Don’t try me, Buck.” 

Trying: 2%…15%…38%…54%…72%..97%…99%…

Bucky feels his leg getting pulled at, and the next thing he knows, Steve is picking up him and he’s exposed to the cold air without his thick covers to protect him. 

100%… Trying: Completed. 

“Steve,” Bucky whines, pushing back at Steve’s chest feebly, trying to escape the bridal hold Steve’s got him in. 

“You promised to go on a run with me last night,” Steve, the fucking asshole he is, gently reminds him. He even places a soft kiss on Bucky’s forehead. Gross. 

Bucky glares evenly at Steve’s chest. He can’t even find it in him to life his head up enough to look Steve in the eye. “I’ve said this before, and I will say it again. Do not hold me accountable for what I say when you are eating my ass.” 

Steve’s chest chuckles, “And I’ve said this before, and I will say it again, too. Do not bring up mentions of ass eating in futile attempts to distract me when I’m persuading you into joining my run.”

“Please,” Bucky rolls his eyes, “you think I have it in me to get my ass eaten this early in the morning?”

“It’s 3 P.M., Buck.” 

Semantics, Bucky thinks. He doesn’t respond and nuzzles into Steve’s chest. Hey, if he was going to be snuggled this close to Steve, he might as well use him for heat and benefit. 

Steve, apparently, does not like this idea. “No, Bucky, please.” 

“Mmmf?” Bucky says, in an act of utter eloquence.

“You can’t get out of this by being cute,” he clarifies. 

“Mmmf.” 

**Bucky: 1**

**Steve: 0**

* * *

 

The moment Bucky hears the familiar jingle of keys by the door, he already knows what’s coming next. And he is most definitely not here for it.

Bucky stands up carefully from the spot on the couch where he’s been lying for the better part of the last six hours. He goes to make a run for it, but Steve must see it coming, too.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere,” Steve’s pointer finger is the first to show up when the door opens, aimed suspiciously at Bucky. Steve himself follows soon, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a thin line, the way it looks when he’s trying not to laugh. 

“Steve, babe, hey,” Bucky laughs, like he wasn’t about to run away from Steve 30 seconds prior. Steve walks closer to Bucky, so that they’re standing face to face.

“Bucky, baby,” Steve mimics, “Sit.” 

Fine… time for plan B, then. 

Bucky sinks to his knees, quick enough that Steve doesn’t see it coming, but not hard enough that it would hurt him. The marble floors are really pretty and all, but they’re not all that forgiving. 

Steve goes to step back, but Bucky slides a finger into his belt loops. 

Steve whines, “B-“

Bucky loops another finger into another belt loop. 

“You can’t just…ah, do this to sh-,” Bucky nuzzles his face across the roughness of Steve’s jeans, ”…shut me up, every time I try to get you to…” Bucky unbuttons and unzips the jeans, “fu- exercise,” 

“I can’t?” Bucky makes sure to say this right in front of Steve’s crotch.

“N-no, you-“ 

Steve throws his head back and groans. 

* * *

 

“I’m going to the gym,” Steve says, forcefully nonchalant. Which is to say, not very nonchalant. “You wanna come with?”

Bucky pretends to consider, “I can’t exert too much pressure on my arm, Steve. It’ll explode, and then I’ll die,” Bucky says, stating plain facts. 

“Just because I have no idea what the fuck you and Tony are _nerding_ over in his lab, doesn’t mean I don’t know that Tony will never not think everything through, and forget to prevent your arm from pre-heating.” Bucky can’t help the giggle that escapes him when Steve says this. Steve narrows his eyes, “And yes, I know what that means.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Overheat, you mean?” 

Steve almost wishes the arm would explode and he’d die. 

**Bucky: 3**

**Steve: 0**

* * *

 

 _Steve;_ Hey baby :*

 _Bucky;_ hiiii 

 _Steve;_ Wanna kno wat I’m doing 2day?!! :O

 _Bucky;_ hell fucking no 

 _Bucky;_ i know what you're doing you asshole

 _Steve;_ Bucky……

 _Steve;_ COME ON!!!

 _Bucky_ ; no

 _Steve;_ Plz :’(

 _Bucky;_ no

 _Steve;_ U rly need 2 exercise Babeeee

 _Bucky;_ u calling me fat?

 _Steve;_ Fat ppl can b athletic and energetic 

 _Steve;_ U cant 0.o

 _Steve;_ IM calling U lazyyyy

 _Bucky;_ haha ok i care

 _Steve;_ James.

 _Steve;_ I kno Ur reading this

 _Steve;_ I LITERALLY CAN SEE THE FUCKING READ AT 2:27 PM BUCKY

 _Steve;_ Bucky baby plz 

 _Steve;_ OK bitch c who sucks ur dick later 2nite 

* * *

 

“You fucking know what?” Steve yells, apropos of nothing. 

Bucky casually flips to the next page of the book, and doesn’t even lift his eyes off the page when he says, “What?”

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

Bucky uses his free hand to toss another Takis into his mouth, “That’s great, honey.”

Steve narrows his eyes at Bucky, not that Bucky can actually see that with how he’s reading the book, “I’m serious.” 

Bucky says, “I know you are, babe,” but the way he licks the Takis dust off his fingers to flip to the next page of his book shows that he doesn’t believe Steve. 

“If you don’t get up to exercise in the next thirty minutes, I swear to fucking God, James Buchanan, I will dump you,” Steve makes sure to glare extra hard at Bucky’s head. Bucky looks up and opens his mouth to say something, but Steve interrupts before he gets the chance to say anything. “And I mean actual exercise, Bucky. Not the kind you’re thinking.”

Bucky nods, and looks down at his book. The asshole doesn’t even bother with replying to Steve; he just leaves him hanging. 

* * *

 

He’s tried everything. He’s tried being forceful, he’s tried being seductive, he’s tried being nice, he’s even tried an ultimatum, for fuck’s sake. There’s only one way left. 

Steve’s knees hit the ground a little more forcefully than planned. He winces internally, and puts both hands in front of him, in the universal gesture for praying, “Please, Bucky.”

“The-“ The man in question says. 

“Please, please, exercise with me. For your own benefit.” Steve throws in the puppy eyes for good measure. 

Not that Bucky will ever admit it, but Steve sees his eyes turn soft, more so when he says, “Steve,” 

“Come on, for me?” 

“Steve,” he says again, but this time it’s more of a whine than anything, really. 

“For your boyfriend? The love of your life? Your Stevie?” 

There’s a moment of hesitation where Bucky isn't quite sure what to say when Steve finally pulls out the big guns: he pushes his bottom lip out and pouts. 

Bucky groans, and sinks down to his knees so that he’s on eye-level with Steve. He eyes Steve softly for a minute before he cradles Steve’s head in his hands and kisses him chastely on the lips. 

Steve mentally celebrates his victory. 

**Steve: 1**

**Bucky: 4**

But then, Bucky pulls away, far enough that they aren’t kissing anymore, but close enough that Steve can still see the little gold specks in his gray eyes. Bucky ruffles Steve’s hair, says quietly, “Nice try,” and stands up from off the floor to leave, patting the dust of his jeans on the way. Fucker. 

**Bucky: 5**

**Steve: ~~1~~ 0 **

Fuck off, mental tally. 

* * *

 

Steve comes home from a three week mission pretty fucking early. Because there are some technical difficulties and it was pretty fucking shitty. He’s so pissed about it that he doesn’t even bother to go to his and Bucky’s floor first: he heads to the gym first to take his stress out on a punching bag. He knows Bucky doesn’t mind if Steve is angry and wants to let it out by ranting or whatever, but Steve doesn’t really like throwing his load on others, even if ‘others’ in this case is his very welcoming, amazing boyfriend. 

That all being said, that’s why he definitely doesn’t expect that the first thing he sees when he opens the doors to the gym is his very welcoming, amazing boyfriend. What the fuck. 

Bucky, who's on the lat pulldown machine, doesn’t notice that Steve is here. Until Steve takes in the sight of Bucky with his eyes squeezed shut and his abs glistening, and lets out a very unmanly squeak. Bucky’s face whips around so fast, and the first expression that is visible on his face when he sees Steve is horror. Like Steve just caught him making out with someone else, rather than Steve catching him in the gym. 

Bucky scrambles off the machine, “Fuck, Steve, listen. Let me explain.” 

Steve doesn’t know what to do with this information. Bucky is exercising. Behind Steve’s back. While refusing to exercise when Steve asks him to. 

“Oh my god,” Steve giggles, albeit a little hysterically. Between the mission and the anger he’s got bottled up and now this, Steve’s at a loss for how to react. 

“Not a word, Steve,” Bucky looks miserable where he’s standing. 

Steve walks up to him and engulfs Bucky in a hug, “Oh my god,” he says again. 

“Don’t, please,” Bucky murmurs against his chest. 

He pulls away a little, “How long?” 

Bucky doesn’t quite look him in the eye when he says, “8 months.” 

“Oh.” Steve says, grinning, “We’ve been dating for nine.” 

“Well, yeah.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means,” Bucky takes a deep breathe, and looks Steve in the eye, “I’m doing it for you.” 

“Oh my god,” Steve laughs again. “And you’ve been pretending that you wouldn’t do it. You big softie, oh my god.” 

“I wasn’t gonna give you the satisfaction, Steve,” And Bucky really has the audacity to glare at Steve, like he isn't the softest person in the whole fucking world. 

“Oh my god.” 

**Steve: 1**

**Bucky: 5**


End file.
